


小妈 壹

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	小妈 壹

一阵急促的鸣笛声后，古典的铁质的大门被缓缓打开，林在范一脚油门踩到底，车子便飞驰起来，他想到那张威严压迫的脸，火气更甚，惧意也似蛛网蔓延裹得心脏一顿一顿。 他不能迟到。 

轮胎在路上的摩擦声这黑夜中被无限放大，过于茂密的树木衬得静谧的古宅死气沉沉，所有的房间都拉着厚厚的窗帘，不肯将一点光亮外泄，林在范站在楼下望了一眼，一霎恰遇上从某个房间逃出了一束光，明显是有人，但始作俑者又飞速的拉上了窗帘，恍惚间林在范好像看到了一张漂亮的脸蛋，于是扬长了脖子想再看看究竟。 

管家的声音及时响了起来，“二少爷，请进吧，老爷在等您了” 房子里的结构也似迷宫一般，走着走着便让人烦躁，林在范使力地把领带拽开了一段，但又突然停下动作的手，将领带规规矩矩得重新系好。“李管家，父亲怎么突然叫我回来，是什么事” 

“二少爷，您马上就能知道了”说完便闭上了嘴。 

林在范见问不出什么，便也就作罢了，也是，那老头行事一向隐秘，从不肯透露半点风声，手下的人也是嘴严得很。林在范想着那老不死，心中不免冷哼，他现在握有段氏集团大多数产业的决断权，可以说是一人之下万人之上，等老不死哪天撒手西去，段氏就正式成为他林在范的天下了。哪怕林在范现在面无表情，眼皮上跳了跳的两颗痣也足以显示出他心情正在变得美丽。 

走了好一段时间，终于到达了整座建筑最中心的区域，一个足够华丽奢侈的餐厅，几近占了一层楼的大小，而此时此刻的宽广明亮与这老宅苍凉压抑的气氛显得格格不入。 更让林在范惊讶的是回来的不只他一个，有一脸满是不屑嘲讽的段宜恩——浪荡公子哥罢了，有温和微笑着仍藏不住算计的朴珍荣——斯文败类罢了，还有初中毕业他唯一愿意当成弟弟的金有谦——单纯的二傻子罢了，那三个人的目光都正紧紧锁定在主位上，不，准确来说，是盯着坐在主位那老不死腿上的——尤物。 

尤物，哈，当真是个尤物，当真是个任谁都无法抵抗的尤物，当真是个让人不自觉想要霸占独有的尤物。雪白细腻嫩滑的皮肤看起来吹弹可破，蓬蓬的头发翘起显得那么柔软，一双仿佛含着清澈露水的大眼睛，眼波流转之间更显娇俏，饱满柔软鲜艳的唇瓣一开一合在说着什么，但林在范此刻是什么也听不到了，眼睛耳朵空气满满充斥着那尤物的一颦一笑和诱人味道——引诱着他去品尝采撷。 

突然一只布满皱纹的手的出现刺痛了林在范的眼睛——手抚上了那小妖精的细腰，甚至微微揉搓着。林在范不禁想如果那娇小的身体在自己怀里，自己一定可以完全环住他，用自己的宽肩铸就的城堡守护他的花朵他的娇娇他的公主。 

“在范嘛？过来坐啊” 

甜腻腻的小烟嗓自带撒娇的语气终于让林在范回过神来，快步走向那巨大餐桌，坐在了预留给他的位置——主位的旁边，对面是段宜恩，旁边是朴珍荣，斜角是金有谦。 主位者看着仪表堂堂的四个儿子，心中幻想着父慈子孝的戏码，如今更是美人在怀，心情大好，“今天把你们都叫回来的原因，想必你们现在也知道了，他是王嘉尔，从此以后，就是你们的继母了，叫妈吧” 

段宜恩终于再忍不下去似的，哗得站了起来，重重的哼了一声，直直的指向王嘉尔“他？！！真是可笑，他比珍荣还小一岁，叫妈，做梦。”说完甩开凳子便扬长而去。 

段宜恩是老不死正妻生的唯一的儿子，林在范朴珍荣金有谦都是正妻死后，才接回来的，连姓氏都没有改，而段宜恩一直认为他妈的死，全是因为老不死在外面乱搞，所以对老不死的恨意使他整日挥霍，过着喝酒飙车蹦迪的富少生活，毕竟他觉得这都是那老不死欠他的，一辈子也还不完，显然他忘了段氏不姓段的那天，就没人还他了。 

段宜恩的离席让老不死脸色变了变，但王嘉尔却暗自松了一口气，他可不想自己和段宜恩的往事被抖出来，那可是要命。 

林在范目视前方，充耳不闻，抿紧的嘴唇已经表明态度了。主位者更加阴沉的脸被朴珍荣捕捉在目，朴珍荣脸上仍挂着一成不变的笑，他的眼睛却直勾勾的盯入王嘉尔装作无辜又楚楚可怜的眼睛。 

“小妈~”上扬的语调带有一丝戏谑，但也让人无法过分指摘。 

“嗯” 王嘉尔勉强地勾了勾嘴角，掩饰着自己的尴尬，可以说，他很不舒服了，感受着朴珍荣侵略探究的目光，还有……林在范赤裸裸…想操他的目光。 

在王嘉尔正在考虑要不要离开这里之际，一声甜甜的含着真心“妈咪~”让他愣住了，感觉有什么东西顺着脊柱窜上自己的脑袋，嗡嗡嗡的直叫，他可以躲避和段宜恩的过去，无视林在范的直白，忍过朴珍荣的嘲谑，但他无法不正视金有谦的真心的那句“妈咪”。 

此时，金有谦完全看不出来王嘉尔复杂的心情，他是真的很开心，开心以后自己终于有妈妈了，在他15年的人生里，没有一点点妈妈的痕迹，甚至没有多少人的痕迹，在这座巨大的老宅里，爸爸偶尔回来，几个哥哥更少露面，佣人们也不常出现，金有谦从小就一直疑惑这个大房子是吃人嘛，怎么一直一直只有他一个人……不过，以后就好啦，有那个漂亮哥哥陪自己。 

想到这，金有谦不自觉又叫了一声“妈咪”，处于变声期的声音带着一丝丝沙哑掺在奶音里，激得王嘉尔天生的母性大发。 

“嗯…嗯嗯嗯” 

这场饭局随着各怀心思的几个人草草收尾，朴珍荣留给王嘉尔一个“我盯上你了”眼神便走了，平时一刻都不多待的林在范破天荒的要留宿，王嘉尔自然明白林在范狗急着要吃热包子的心情，担心更甚。 

但夜幕不会因为他的担心而晚来些。 

“嘉尔嘉尔”那老不死叫着叫着便扑了上来，毫不爱惜上下摸着自己娇嫩的身体，这当然不是第一次，但这次他却格外难忍下去，于是挣脱了后吻了吻老不死，说自己先去洗澡，便逃似的跑出了主卧。 

他不恨那老不死，只恨自己，恨那个为了活下去放弃了一切的自己，恨无理的命运总是将他推向一个又一个断崖，恨… 毫无防备的他被一股强力瞬间拉进一个楼梯拐角，密密麻麻的吻铺天盖地的就落下来了，落在他嘴唇鼻尖眼睛额头脸颊脖子，力度很轻，像对待珍贵的易碎品一吻又一吻虔诚又小心。 

“林在范！放开”王嘉尔又急又怕，“你疯了，这是什么地方” 

“哈，这样才更刺激，不是吗，小妈？” 

林在范压低声音在王嘉尔红透的耳朵边说道，而后含住了他小巧的耳垂细细品尝，手上也没闲着，伸进宽松的睡衣，抓住王嘉尔饱满肉感的胸部揉搓起来，指尖时不时划过已经坚硬的乳头,几声呻吟破口而出，林在范的手一路往下，滑进睡裤，隔着王嘉尔的棉质内裤，使力摸了两把王嘉尔的鸟。 

这使王嘉尔突然从情yu中脱离出来，看准了林在范的裆部，一脚结结实实的踹了上去。 

林在范疼的腰都直不起来，干脆坐在地上，看着王嘉尔跑走的身影，心中直骂娘，真tm狠啊，都硬的不行的家伙式一脚给踹萎了，下次非带让他给自己的小兄弟好好赔个礼道个歉。想着又满足起来，起身回房间了，期待什么似的，没锁房门。 

这一幕幕被金有谦尽收眼底，冲击直达天灵盖，浑浑噩噩的移回房间，躺在床上看着自己翘起老高的小兄弟，脑子里全是他小妈咪娇艳的脸庞微阖的双眼低低的喘息。 

终于他想明白了：既然哥哥可以，弟弟当然也可以。 

当然……可以……


End file.
